wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model World Tour (2020 cancelled cycle)
| nextseason = }} Sims' Next Top Model World Tour was supposed to be the eighteenth season of the series. It premiered on January 10, 2020, but was later cancelled on January 29. It was originally revealed that the season would be based in China. However, because of the 2019 Hong Kong protests and the ongoing conflict with Mainland China, these plans were announced to be scrapped on September 20. Instead, it was revealed the show would reuse the World Tour theme previously used in cycle 9 and cycle 12. On January 29, 2020, approximately three weeks after the premiere, the season was revealed to be cancelled due to budget constraints and hindrances towards bringing ideas to fruition. Judges Judges Yachana Vazirani, Maicle Gambardella and Sin Il Hong all returned for what was supposed to be their fourth consecutive seasons as judges. Alongside them, cycle 16 alumnas Khonarh Movsesyan and Ko Umemoto joined the cast as mentors. Twists *'Viewer-selected wildcard:' In episode 7 of cycle 17, it was announced that the viewers would vote a previous contestant back into the competition. The voting was divided into two parts. In the first part, the viewers voted between the girls who did not make it to the finale in cycles 15, 16 and 17. The girl from each cycle who received the most votes moved on to the second round, where the viewers voted who should make it into cycle 18. *'World Tour:' This season brings back the World Tour concept previously seen in seasons 9 and 12, where the contestants travel to new locations frequently. *''Top Model of the Week'': The immunity system returns in the same form as the previous season. After each episode is premiered, the photos are posted accompanied by a voting poll in which the viewers vote for who did the best. The contestant who gets the most votes wins immunity the next episode. *'Teams:' This cycle the girls are divided into two teams, one mentored by Khonarh and the other by Ko. For the first four weeks of the competition, the teams compete separately. Locations * Milan, Episode 1 Wildcard voting 'Round #1' 'Cycle 15' 'Cycle 16' 'Cycle 17' 'Round #2' Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. *The two teams participated separately the first four weeks of the competition. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1:' Haute couture at the San Siro Racecourse 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1:' Bohemian runway 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' Team Ko representative colour ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. : The contestant was meant to be in the bottom two, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. *The results in episode 1 and 2 are based on the poll posted following the Meet The Models special episode. 'Voting history' At the end of each panel, the contestants have to vote for who they think is the weakest link on their team. The votes do not the decide the outcome, but is weighed into deliberation. Soundtrack The following is a list of songs played throughout the cycle. This list does not include music from Extreme Music, Position Music and similar. The songs are listed in chronological order. :Playlist Notes